


Walk On By

by Archristol



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archristol/pseuds/Archristol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was asphyxiating.<br/>Yet she couldn’t evoke a twinkling of when she last felt it – at least, not at the moment.<br/>What was this sentiment permeating through her?</p><p>Art: http://rchrstlprsnl.tumblr.com/post/119835523568/o-ya-valriosa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never quite tried a format like this. It was all supposed to be on just one page... But I couldn't quite write it like that. Maybe I'm losing my touch at writing. Then again... It just might be my laziness (skipping unimportant scenes and all.) But hopefully you enjoy it.
> 
> And just an FYI... The fic doesn't end until all the lyrics are posted.

_Run when the rhythm’s right_  
_Go into the night_  
_Go until you're out of sight_  
_And you're out of my mind_

[-]

Exhausted azure eyes slowly unsealed.

Then they squinted, the highly saturating sun overwhelming them.

But as resilient as the mind that owned them, they could see. And what they saw was familiar.

_A craggy ceiling. A makeshift window. A tattered bedspread._

And although the setting was familiar, the mind knew its circumstance was not.

“She’s awake! Furiosa is awake!” The words were filled with enthusiasm.

_Yet hinted her of something else._

_Had she been asleep for too long?_

The petite figure which could only belong to Toast the Knowing approached her, and blocked some of the sun from her face, allowing her to see more clearly.

And see Toast’s grateful smile.

_She **had** been asleep for too long._


	2. Chapter 2

_Run when the rhythm’s right_  
_Go into the night_  
 _Floating as the river flows_  
 _Easy as it goes to the ocean_

[-]

Five days had passed. Five days of sleep.

She was aware of her condition that day they conquered the Citadel, she had energy to do just one thing… To celebrate. Thankfully, she had enough support that her inauguration wasn’t met with too much retaliation. Nevertheless, the whole day was bittersweet. While she was happy to have saved the Wives and found some sort of redemption… She wasn’t given a chance to grieve.

The oldest Vuvalini, the Keeper of the Seeds, had died. Nux, a young War Boy who had helped them, also died. And her old friend, the Valkyrie, was missing.

Of all the things that could grate at her being, the puncture in her lungs was nothing compared to the feeling of not knowing where her friend was. It suffocated her.

Rewinding back before they turned their backs on the Salt, she had begged for her to stay by her side, being the only other youngest member of their clan. However, the woman was as determined as her, and insisted that the operation would be most effective if their forces were evenly spread. Thus, she complied, albeit with hesitance. The Valkyrie was equally competent in battle as her, and having her as their flank from behind did prove to be effective.

_But at what cost?_

Furiosa fastened the last strap of her mechanical arm to her shoulder then tested it by opening and closing her claw.

_She wasn’t sure why she had to… Why she wanted to…_

_But she would find out no matter what._

The stainless hinges creaked as she balled her metallic fist.


	3. Chapter 3

_So walk on by_   
_I've got no reason to love you_   
_But I do, I do, I do_

[-]

Her brain, her lungs, and her heart thumped heavily while the tiny ray of light remained fixed on its spot, unmoving like a gold coin stuck high but in between a heap of rocks. It was almost taunting.

Furiosa had anticipated the obstruction in the canyon and brought dynamite – but the dynamite hardly altered the state of the barricade. The single option she was left with was to stare and stare at the miniscule gap until it somehow expands.

_Was it Nux’s doing? Could he have caused this much damage?_

_Or was it because of the deal she never finished? That they had to seal it completely?_

She dug at her forehead with her fingernails and claws as if they could dig out the answers from her brain.

And when she couldn’t – she curled down on the ground then yelled into the dirt.


	4. Chapter 4

_You're showing me colors of the sky_  
_But all I see grey_  
_You lost me when you lied_  
_Promise me but you never try_  
_Secrets in your eyes_  
_You go and run, I'll hide_  
_You're showing me colors of the sky_  
_But all I see grey_  
_You lost me when you lied_  
_I don't ever wanna be crowned just another prize_  
_It breaks my heart_

[-]

He had thought it had only been a speckle of dust, amongst all the dust, on his windshield at first. Yet after a hundred miles, the speckle of dust turned out to be a woman – a woman firmly wielding a Rossi M92 .357 lever action rifle and pointing it at his face. She had driven his Interceptor – a vehicle he had built and survived with – and the single object he had placed sentimental value on. Therefore, with a slight disregard for his life, he calmly left the random V8 he got from the Citadel and approached her in order to negotiate for his prized automobile.

“You… You’re one of them,” he greeted in monotone, rugged boots stopping a mere five feet from her.

_He knew that she knew they knew each other. With her distinctive long hair and glowing tan skin – it was irrefutable that she was the woman who had joined foreheads with Furiosa._

Even with his hands in the air, signifying peace, the woman cocked her rifle, jade eyes resolute. “Where’s Furiosa?!” she asked, her tone as desperate as it was accusative.

Max simply gave her a tiny scoff, fully expecting her question, “She’s safe. Back at the Citadel.”

At his claim, the Valkyrie’s eyes immediately lit up, subconsciously lowering her weapon by a tad, “The Citadel?” She tried to hide it but her brows knitted, hopeful, “She’s alive?”

“Yes. With the rest of them. A little broken but she’ll heal.”

He sensed her uncertainty, how she breathed profoundly against the butt of her rifle. There was no denying the truth that it was too good to be true.

And so she reconsidered for a dozen seconds, skeptical on whether to trust him or not. The only audible sound in their strained stare down was the quiet howling of the grainy wind.

_Regardless of what she thought of him… She must have nothing to lose at this point._

With a shameful pull of the trigger and the gun’s subsequent empty click, she conceded defeat. “Please…” utterly devoid of anything else but her devotion to her old friend, she threw the weapon aside and pleaded, “Take me to her.”

It was admirable, how both women he barely met could have such unconditional affection for each other despite how people could change drastically in this post-apocalyptic world.

Heart-warmed to a degree, he dropped his hands and finally declared, “On one condition,” he offered a hand as he offered his deal, “we trade vehicles.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Lost in the midnight blue shadows of the moon_   
_Here with open arms for you, feeling something so new_   
_Said with me you'd reach the sun_   
_Oh but we were so young_   
_Love me 'till the summer's done_   
_But keep me in your heart so I hold on_

[-]

_“Furiosa.”_

_“Furiosa, wake up.”_

_A chuckle…_

_From a Vuvalini…_

_No doubt…_

_“Was a good thing I followed you.”_

_“I thought you might go tracing your steps to find the Valkyrie.”_

_A light bump to her head…_

And she grunted to awaken to a boot on her right temple.

“You oughta have some faith in her kiddo,” the bothersome Vuvalini half-bellowed, half-whispered to her, “The girl’s as tough as you.” Her eyes could practically pop out from their sockets.

Appalled by the old woman’s choice of bestirring, Furiosa slowly sat up and shot her an irritated glare.

“Don’t believe me, do ya?” the Vuvalini quirked one eyebrow for her before snickering and walking towards the wall of wreckage. She then picked a rock from it and presented it to her, “What do you suppose this mark is for, eh?”


	6. Chapter 6

_So walk on by_   
_I've got no reason to love you_   
_But I do, I do, I do_

[-]

“Me think your brain’s rotted with all those men!” the same Vuvalini cackled and walloped her on the back of the neck after they hopped off their respective motorcycles.

In response, Furiosa groaned, sighed, then rolled her eyes for the fifth time that afternoon.

_For a lady pushing 80, it was flabbergasting how her flimsy arms didn’t feel at all flimsy…_

Hearing the screeching of the vehicle lift’s gears, the elderly woman gazed up. And noticing a peculiar figure among the War Pups upstairs, she pulled her scruffy hood down and added late, “Unlike that clever girl we’ve got over there…” She raised a finger, “Lookie, lookie…”

The indirect revelation made Furiosa swallow a great lump in her throat.

She couldn’t imagine the Vuvalini referring to any other girl as clever but the Valkyrie.

Hence, she subtly readied herself, burying every disgraceful emotion she might possess with a scratch of her nose and a light inhale.

Deeming herself ready, she followed the Vuvalini’s line of sight, her eyes steadily searching upwards like a fledgling’s first flight.

_It was unusual…_

_How a single creature could have this sudden importance to her._

_The sand and dirt and muck probably blurred her vision days ago – a vision purely tunneled in on a chance at redemption._

_But with the dust cleared – everything seemed apparent now._

Ambling toward the middle of the elevator was the Valkyrie, hair only a little bit more disheveled than before and garb only a little bit more torn than before. Despite the entire grungy and grimy world that surrounds them, Furiosa swore the female road warrior with striking emerald eyes descending toward her location had cleansed her soul with a glance.

_It was asphyxiating._

_Yet she couldn’t evoke a twinkling of when she last felt it – at least, not at the moment._

_What was this sentiment permeating through her?_

At last, after a loud thud, the lift was secured on the ground and they were permitted to behold each other at eye level. “Furiosa…” the Valkyrie began, as she always did, and scurried three steps for her. “I was about to look for you…” she revealed as they wrapped their arms around each other, their chests melding warmly.

“I was looking for _you_ …” Furiosa tucked her nose into her neck in the similar fashion she could sense the Valkyrie do to her. And without disentangling herself, she murmured into her dark stresses dearly, "How did you find us?"

The Valkyrie let their embrace linger for a cherished few seconds before she eventually pulled away and replied, "Your friend..." Her hands delayed on either side of her neck, eyes glazed with appreciation. "The one with the beard. He came back for the V8 that was stolen from him. He found me with it and showed me the way."

Furiosa mirrored her smile, remembering the name, "Max..." then she scowled a tad, ashamed, "I am sorry I couldn't be the one..."

The Valkyrie shook her head and blithely admonished, "Stop. You were hurt. Do not blame yourself."

The Imperator couldn’t help but grin by a smidgen, recalling perceptively, "Speaking of hurt... You limped." The Valkyrie would be one to try and conceal such an injury from her, but she wasn’t one to buy such playacting. "Does it bleed?" she gestured for her left leg, the fabric around it considerably ripped and stained.

"I stitched it up myself. It'll be fine," the Valkyrie assured with a careless pat over it.

“What happened?”

“We ran into some other clan for some days… I-I forgot the name,” she disclosed vaguely, unwilling to dwell upon it, “But that doesn’t matter anymore. You need not worry.”

"From this moment forth..." Furiosa pondered momentarily, scrutinizing the mud on her boot. Once she gradually refastened her eyes with hers, she vowed, "I won't ever allow anything to keep us apart."

"Furiosa..."

At the breathy christen of her name, the Vuvalini next to them coughed abruptly and exaggeratedly – then painstakingly cleared out her throat like a very sticky phlegm had been in there for all her years of struggle then spat it out like a dragon’s breath of fire.

Taking the hint of their nearby friend waiting for a lift, the Valkyrie chuckled inwardly then astutely diverted their topic, "So this is the Citadel?"

Astounded by her own state of mushiness, Furiosa happily played along, "It's not as pretty as the Green Place was. But with some work, we can probably get there," she itched the back of her head, unsure of how to go further, “Are you hungry?”

The Valkyrie nodded, “Food is good. Yes…”

“Let's go up. There's food and water.”

“ _Finally…_ ” the patient Vuvalini didn’t spare a glimpse for the two as she pushed her motorcycle unto the elevator, whilst complaining to the air, “Just because I’m an old hag doesn’t mean I can’t hear you two, y’know…”


	7. Chapter 7

_You're showing me colors of the sky_   
_But all I see grey_   
_You lost me when you lied_   
_Promise me but you never try_   
_Secrets in your eyes_   
_You go and run, I'll hide_   
_You're showing me colors of the sky_   
_But all I see grey_   
_You lost me when you lied_   
_I don't ever wanna be crowned just another prize_   
_It breaks my heart_

[-]

Loud chatter occupied the entirety of the spacious canteen, saving no room for silence. The moonlight seeping through the slated rock ceiling's cracks provided for some soothing, however, and the Valkyrie was grateful for it.

She had been eating with the remaining Vuvalini and Wives at a long dining table on a platform above the rest of the canteen, their plates comprised mostly of potato and vegetables. Her plate was nearly clean, though, hunger and her desire to leave the table a great contributor to it.

As much as she enjoyed catching up with the women, she was diminutively irked by Furiosa's abrupt and silent departure mere minutes ago. Consequently, she strove to finish her food and find her, despite the Dag's excuse of the Imperator being a quick eater and not being a chatty person.

Once the last piece of mashed potato went inside her mouth, she licked her lips, got on her feet, and bid them a temporary farewell. Inwardly aware of her intention, they solely gawked at her before Capable gave her the 'okay.'

The Valkyrie assumed the ‘okay’ meant she could go, but before she could, the red head approached her from behind and mumbled Furiosa’s location for her softly.

_“She’s at the Running Water.”_

Appreciative, the Valkyrie glimpsed at her fleetingly with a smile then wandered on ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

_Shook me to the ground now and somehow_   
_I feel like you don't know me_   
_Shook me to the ground now I don't even know how_   
_Brought me to a life that you never showed me_   
_Coming from a locked up ghost of yourself_   
_But you're coming from the light_   
_There's more to you than you ever thought there was_   
_Yeah you're coming from the light_

[-]

The Running Water, the Valkyrie reflected, was the manmade waterfall Furiosa had shown her briefly on their way to dinner. It was conveniently positioned at the middle of every level in their keep, enabling every resident to have access to pumped water.

Consistent with Capable’s intel – Furiosa was there at the Running Water, standing with her back to her, hands seemingly by her face.

Intuitive of what she could be doing, the Valkyrie carefully progressed towards her and conveyed her arrival with a question, "Do you have to put grease on your face every time you go out there?"

Faintly surprised, Furiosa paused for a second, as if bereft of words. Then, amused, she tilted her head a tad to answer, “No…” She elaborated as she resumed scrubbing her forehead, "But it's become a habit of sorts..."

Displeased of the view not given to her, the Valkyrie circled around and politely demanded, "Here, let me help you..."

Furiosa stopped, her interest piqued. When the brunette grabbed at the wet washcloth, Furiosa took initiative and sat at the ledge enclosing the small pond beside them.

The Valkyrie hunched forward and began to wipe her forehead, occasionally dipping it in the tiny basin of water Furiosa prepared.

After every gentle dab, she would take a peek of her serene face, adoring her from her shapely cheeks to the shallow wrinkles underneath her eyes.

_Furiosa..._

_Our Furiosa…_

By the sixth or so brush, she had fully erased the blemish at the middle of her forehead.

Whether it was the appeasing sound of flowing water or the absence of a witness, she wasn’t certain – but her eyes shut and she planted a kiss on the pristine skin.

The quiet warrior was like herbal salve beneath her lips, by some means therapeutic.

The second she withdrew, she was met with a mystified expression.

"What was that for?" Furiosa stared up at her curiously, eyes charming.

"I don’t know..." the Valkyrie tucked some of her hair behind her ears sheepishly, destitute of an explanation, "Forgive me."

Not wholly dissatisfied, Furiosa simply granted her an endearing look before angling her head to a side, cueing for her to move on to her temples.

The Valkyrie leisurely complied, reapplying the soaked fabric on her stained skin.

_They had both matured too much_ , she deliberated, _but their innocence if only for each other endured_.

Midway into clearing her left temple, she muttered out of the blue, "Do you remember when we were children?"

At the query, Furiosa’s face tensed but her voice didn’t falter, "Yes," she responded, eyes remaining sealed, "You followed me everywhere and copied what I did."

The Valkyrie released a breath of wonder yet also clarity. "You were the prodigal daughter. I admired you as much as I envied you."

" _Envied me?_ "

"I wanted the Mothers to be proud of me as much as they were of you." Here, her head sort of drooped, ruminating. "But you disappeared and suddenly all I merely wished for was to have followed you then."

Furiosa opened her eyes and straightened her posture, compelling her to cease ministration, "No. You wouldn't have wanted that."

"Maybe." Their gaze adhered to one another’s like magnet. "But that’s how I felt."

At her confession, Furiosa couldn’t help her brows from crumpling. "I'm sorry..." she admitted earnestly then rose from her seat in order to hug her, her arms holding her even tighter than before.

"Years after you were gone… One by one, the other daughters were taken or killed. And for a long while, I thought – if you had been with us, they could still be alive. Just like you are still alive now and protected those with you." The Valkyrie almost shivered into her touch, forcing herself not to shed a tear. "I wasn't strong enough to protect our sisters, unlike you with the Wives."

" _Shhh..._ You did your best. That is why you're here." Furiosa whispered into her ear, reproving, "All the blame should be on me. It was my fault for being careless. Forgive me..."

_‘I already have.’_ The Valkyrie wanted to say, but found her silence to be more resonating – thus, said nothing.

_They were bound to talk more about it sometime. It was inevitable._

_For now, she had to cherish this instant, and how it was rapturously spotlighted by the moon’s glow._

_If only they were in another universe or in a past timeline, they could be dancing underneath the stars._

It was a minute into their amiable clinch that her fantasy was crinkled and Furiosa ultimately uttered…

“ _Thank you_.”

As they detached, The Valkyrie couldn’t comprehend what provoked her to dream about dancing and alternate universes. But at the very least, she could comprehend a firm fondness from Furiosa’s calm mien.

“We should get you cleaned as well.” The Imperator broke her trance once again. “There is quite a luxurious bath in the Vault. Do you want to see it?”


	9. Chapter 9

_Run when the rhythm's right_

[-]

Two hours was the amount of time that had passed since the Valkyrie was left alone in the Vault to wash herself. 

The forthright woman that Furiosa was – she unlocked the Vault door without hesitance, set on the notion that the bronzed brunette would be done in that duration. 

Alas, she wasn’t. And Furiosa had to veer her head away at the entrance. "Sorry... I thought you were finished..." 

Unbeknownst to her, the Valkyrie _was_ getting there. The Valkyrie only lost track of what she was doing as soon as she sorted through the numerous articles of clothing that were laid out for her, unable to decide which to wear. 

And so she tittered when her childhood friend arrived, hastily pulling a loose tank top over her shoulders, "Y-yea–" then she scrambled to hop inside some fitted cargo pants, a quick pull of the zipper finalizing her outfit, “I am. You can look.” 

Furiosa obeyed, pivoting her head slowly straightforward. Immediately, she was greeted with a playful grin, albeit fifteen feet away. Astonished, she asked with a growing beam herself, "What?" 

To be fair, Furiosa barged in on the lean road warrior at least with her underwear on. _Maybe that was funny?_  

"Nothing," the Valkyrie divulged plainly whilst thoroughly combing her tangled wet hair, "It's just... I've played the bait for a while and the thought of you seeing me naked shouldn't be scary, not one bit." 

Gazing at her pleasant mien somehow reminded Furiosa of a surviving photo of the Caribbean. _Sea green. Tan sand. Carefree waves. It boggled her mind._  

“Oh… _Uhh_ _…_ ” Furiosa droned fleetingly then rubbed her coy lips together, flattered in a way. 

 _To be insecure after all their history… Could possibly mean she was attracted to her. And for her to be insecure of that possibility probably meant it was mutual._  

Being both dedicated to the task at hand and nervous, Furiosa didn’t comment and, instead, swiftly offered, "Your room… Did you want to see your room now?" 

The Valkyrie gave her a knowing look then shrugged, “Why not?” Her lengthy hair poured down appealingly around her as she speedily shoved her feet into her combat boots. 

Delighted by the ensemble she chose, Furiosa waited for her to close the distance between them before turning to lead ahead. “You look good,” she complimented with a modest glance as they exited the dome. 

Behind her, the Valkyrie’s lips curled and her lashes fluttered in a sequence that suggested she was intrigued. 

They were noiseless on their three minute walk to her room, except for their boots that clicked and sometimes grinded on the rugged stone floor. While there were plenty of windows, the air around them seemed to thicken the closer they got to the room with a wooden door. 

Said door wasn’t too different from the few doors that preceded it – the only thing setting it apart was the door knob’s keyhole, which the others lacked. 

Once in front of it, Furiosa reached for the key in her pants’ back pocket then reached for the knob and steadily unlocked it. The rusted golden hinges creaked as she pushed the mahogany ajar, opening but not entering it. 

She stood aside and dallied for a few seconds until the Valkyrie eventually took the cue and entered it first. 

A perceptible breath escaped the otherwise resolute Vuvalini within four steps into it. The room was at the highest level of the Citadel, evident from the fact that outside its window was a full view of the ruckus below them. Though it was a ruckus, the altitude they were in provided whistling winds that muffled any commotion below. And despite the sad truth that there were hundreds of makeshift houses below struggling to stay up – its scurrying residents made for a rather romantic panorama like that of little fireflies beneath the moonlight. 

"This is wonderful," the Valkyrie murmured, placing a hand on the desk by the gaping hole as she admired the scene. She skimmed over the stars and the moon one more time then proceeded to study the rest of her surroundings, particularly the not so tattered twin-size bed, "I can't even remember the last time I had a space for myself. And a bed to call my own, no less..." 

Her room comprised of little furniture and even littler accessories. There were a few books and one map on the table adjacent to her, a mini lantern glowing over it. To her farther right was a dresser, containing carefully selected wardrobe. On top of it were tiny trinkets and an oval mirror. 

It wasn’t the biggest or the cleanest room, but in a post-apocalyptic world, an unadorned drawer, a flaking desk, a rickety chair, and a solid bed were enough to hearten her to the point she had to prop against the wall as she finished encircling the small area. 

In observing how the Valkyrie observed her new home, Furiosa discerned the thickness that filled their air. 

 _That thickness was very much like the sentiment that asphyxiated her a few hours ago._  

 _But now, it was palpable the Valkyrie could be asphyxiating too._  

 _And how she wanted to clear the air and breathe with her._  

After some contemplation, she stated conclusively, her tone a bit proud yet also a bit flat, "The room’s all yours." She leisurely adjusted her stance, preparing to leave, "My room is next door. You can come by anytime you like. I figured you should get some rest before I show you every part of the Citadel. We can do that little by little." 

“Wait,” puzzled, the Valkyrie promptly protested, her back separating briefly from the wall, “Who said you can go?” she then shot her a semi-stern stare, almost commanding, “Stay. We must chat more.” 

Inwardly, Furiosa gave herself a pat on the back, astounded at how efficient feigning farewell could cut through the air like a knife. "Alright," she yielded as planned and unhurriedly joined her by the window. 

The Valkyrie shook her head lightheartedly in slight insight of the ruse. Afterward, she pored over the equally tall woman a foot from her and sincerely questioned, "Even with so many people here... Do you ever feel lonely?" 

Furiosa delayed on her reply, truly thinking about the meaning of loneliness. "All the time," she ascertained, discovering the explanation in the faint ruddiness of her peer’s lips. "It's never been the same. There's no one here I can quite connect to." 

 _Unlike seven thousand days ago – when their pure bond was one connect in all the disconnect. One plant in the everlasting drought._  

"What about you?" 

The Valkyrie’s posture shifted abruptly at the query, hands wandering over her arms protectively as if bothered by a cool breeze, "The Many Mothers... They're supportive..." Her eyes plummeted to a pebble on the craggy windowsill, not wholly equipped with the strength to retain their gaze, "But they're not..." 

Realizing the emotional barrage unintentionally rewound for her, Furiosa extended a hand to her shoulder and, out of impulse, called her by her childhood nickname, " _Val..._ " 

_The Road might've been freedom, but it was also a vast nothingness. Surviving wasn't any less difficult. Danger visited more than a companion. Each interaction resulted with an inevitable victim. Even by probability, at times it had to be her._

_Searching for someone she could trust could never be a feasible goal. However lonely it could be._

Faster than the satellite that blinked over the horizon, Furiosa pressed her lips on the ruddy ones, their muscles cohering like dried honey. But different from any drug she'd been coaxed into, she retreated in a couple of seconds, assessing its potency.

In that interval, the Caribbean sea green hit her like kryptonite and she couldn’t resist when her ruddy lips recaptured hers.

To the Valkyrie, Furiosa’s mouth was water and she imbibed her like she had been dehydrated till that moment – and she honestly was. Furiosa could taste the warmth of her tongue more than her lips, but when she did graze roughly on them, the flavor of iron from blood was glaring.

Without a doubt, she had peeled her chapped lips prior to this. And as Furiosa would nip at her lower lip, she would sense her subtle moan from the sting that it caused.

When the opportunity to inhale arose, the Valkyrie huffed out, fingers raking at shoulder blades, “Is it so juvenile for me to want this so badly?”

“No…” Furiosa mumbled as she attempted to stir the dark head from bruising her neck, “I want it too…” Seeking control back, she caressed her cheek before tugging at her jet black tresses and tenderly slamming her against the wall.

The Valkyrie’s skin was neither flawless nor in its softest condition. Nevertheless, Furiosa brazenly trailed her tongue down her chin, her collarbone, and then, after a lift of the rare chiffon top, her breast. She tended to the perked nipple meticulously, roving over its ripples before lapping its center. On an unforgiving whim, her only hand simultaneously trickled downwards, linking with the moisture below. Nearly instantly, the thumping of the Valkyrie’s heart rose and she glided her index at her already swollen nub in hopes to accelerate it even more.

_There was a fire in her and she wished to douse it._

A diminutive whimper and a reprimanding clasp to her arm broke her reverie – and she was hauled up aggressively to be kissed.

“Not yet,” the Valkyrie ordered, hands crumpled under the collar of her shirt.

Devoid of a witty retort, Furiosa matched her intense rivet, their eyes coalescing like acids.

 _And while their gaze kindled like some chemical reaction, their reality unfolded…_  

_While they had never done such a decadent deed as preteens…_

_That feeling which asphyxiated them was longing, yearning, nostalgia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. Hope you enjoyed. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
